Father's Day Surprises
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: "Oui, Mr. Erotic Ambassador. I just hope you aren't shagging Amérique." "Father, what does erotic and shagging mean?" a little voice asked. "DAMMIT FRANCIS!" Just a little one-shot about how England spent this Father's Day.


**Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I simply own my little OCs, Nicolas Kirkland and Jeanne-Catalina Bonnefoy (Gibraltar and Andorra). Sorry if it's rushed, it was just an idea I had for Father's Day after spending it with my father.**

A wavy haired blonde man walked towards a Victorian style home. He smiled with an air of gloating and arrogance. His blue eyes twinkled happily as he knocked on the door. He waited patiently as he heard an irritated groan from the other side of the door. A thin lean blonde man opened the door. His emerald green eyes shimmered with agitation as he spat, "What the bloody fuck do you want Frog? I'm a little busy at the moment so please don't waste my precious time."

France's smile turned into a wicked smirk when he saw the Brit's state of disarray. His clothes were ruffled and his hair was in disarray. He smirked and said, "Ohonhonhon! We're you busy Mr. Erotic Ambassador?"

"Shut the bloody fuck up Frog! Don't say that it's highly inappropriate!" the Brit snapped aggressively.

"Well I just came to say that _ma petite fille (my little daughter)_ and I are going to go swimming for Father's Day. _Mon petit Canada (My little Canada)_ is going with us as well. I wanted to see what you were doing for Father's Day? Nothing I'd assume since half of your former colonies hate you!"

England looked as if he was about to punch the Frenchman, his eye starting to twitch.

"You seriously dragged me away to gloat about what you were doing for FATHER'S DAY?"

"_Oui_, Mr. Erotic Ambassador. I just hope you aren't shagging _Amérique (America)_."

Suddenly England jerked to the side as little tan hands grabbed the side of his shirt.

"Father, what does erotic and shagging mean?" a little voice asked.

"DAMMIT FRANCIS!" England screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TEACH MY BOY?"

A brunette head popped out from behind the Englishman's legs. Brilliant emerald eyes gazed up at the Frenchman as a small frown appeared on his face.

"You seriously left me to talk to the Frog?" the little boy said with a pout.

"I'm sorry Nicky. I'm done talking with him, don't worry," England sighed.

"Well c'mon! Let's get back to playing pirates!" the little boy said crossing his arms.

"Is that _Gibraltar_ _peu de l'Espagne (Spain's little Gibraltar)?"_ France asked.

"I'm not Spain's little anything!" Gibraltar said hotly. "Father-"

"_Germanet!_ Did Papa invite you to go swimming too? Oh, hi Mr. Arthur!" a sweet voice chirped.

Arthur looked around Francis to see a teenage girl standing in a modest blue, red, and yellow one piece. She had dark wavy brown hair that was pulled back into a long braid and green-blue eyes. The teenage girl had by now pushed past both men to scoop the small boy up. He smiled and said, "Andorra! It's nice to see you again. Is your brother here? I like Canada."

"Hello Nicolas," a soft voice said.

A tall thin blonde was standing behind Francis. His amethyst eyes shimmered behind his glasses with happiness. Nicolas hopped out of Andorra's arms and hugged his leg saying, "Hi Mattie!"

"Why don't you guys come with us?" Andorra suggested with a smile. "Padre would like to see you again Nico."

Nicolas's smile disappeared and he frowned.

"Jeanne-Catalina, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Matthew said slowly. "You know what Antonio will do."

"He won't try and take Nicolas! Lovi won't let him and you know that, especially not after the tree incident. He says Padre's not fit to take care of a child let alone me, even though I can take care of myself now."

"JEANNE! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" Francis cried out.

Jeanne-Catalina smiled and said, "C'mon Mr. Arthur! Please come with us!"

Arthur looked down at Nicolas. The boy looked conflicted. As much as he wanted to spend time with his friend Matthew and his sister Jeanne-Catalina, but he did not want to be anywhere near Antonio or Lovino. Arthur looked at Nicolas before looking at Matthew.

"Hold Nicolas, I'll go get our swim bags," Arthur said. "It would be nice to join the both of you for a swim."

Nicolas was placed on Matthew's shoulder as Jeanne-Catalina chattered happily. Francis was in a state of shock. So Arthur had been spending Father's Day with Nicolas? How could he have forgotten the boy Antonio loved so dearly, the same child who rejected him twice? What had shocked him more than that was the fact Arthur had agreed to go swimming with them. Arthur didn't particularly care for the Frenchman, and the sentiment was returned. Though the more he thought about it, he was probably doing this more for Nicolas, just as he was keeping his mouth shut for Jeanne-Catalina's sake.

Arthur reappeared a moment later with two black bags. He smiled at Nicolas and held out his arms. Matthew handed Nicolas to him and the Brit whispered, "I won't let him take you Nicky. No one will take you from me okay?"

Nicolas nodded and hugged Arthur around the neck.

"Thank you Father," he whispered. "I know you don't like Francis and I know this was supposed to be our day, but thank you for letting me spend time with my sister. You're the best. I love you Father."

"I love you too Poppet," Arthur said.

The Brit got into Matthew's car with the Gibraltarian boy as the Andorran teen got into the Frenchman's car. The drive went smoothly; Nicolas making sure Arthur didn't forget Matthew was in the car with them. Arthur and Matthew caught up a bit, after all, Matthew had to once been a colony of his. Nicolas joined the conversation when prompted and soon they were at the English Channel.

"You were planning on swimming here?" Arthur asked a tad annoyed.

"Well Francis was being Francis and wanted to rub it in that some of his former colonies were spending Father's Day with him. It seems he forgot all about little Nicky," Matthew sighed. "I'm just happy you decided to come along Dad."

Arthur smiled a bit and said, "It's no trouble Matthew."

They got out of the car to see two brunettes, one with dark tan skin, and the other with a more olive toned complexion. Two sets of green eyes, one jade and one olive, landed on them and they both frowned.

"Why is Eyebrow Bastard here?" the olive eyed one asked.

"Be nice Lovino! He let me come and see you when I should be spending time with him!"

"Nico!" Antonio cried in shock.

Lovino grumbled, but didn't swear at the smaller boy. Nicolas kept his distance from both the Southern Italian and the Spaniard. He held onto Arthur's hand tightly. Arthur smiled and ruffled his hair before saying, "I said we'd go swimming later. Did you put on your bathing suit like I told you to earlier?"

Nicolas nodded as he slipped off his shorts to reveal white and red swim trunks. Arthur did the same, except his swim trunks had the Union Jack on them. Jeanne-Catalina darted over to Antonio the minute Francis stopped his car.

"Padre! Lovi!" she cried happily. "Happy Father's Day Padre!"

Antonio laughed and gave his daughter a hug. Lovino gave a small grin and hugged the brunette after she'd been released by Antonio. She looked at both of them and cried, "Why aren't you in your swimsuits? C'mon! I'm going in if anyone cares to join me!"

She ran towards the water, Nicolas and Matthew not far behind. Francis, Arthur, Antonio, and even Lovino ended up going in the water. Nicolas swam like a fish and that gave Jeanne-Catalina an idea.

"Let's play sharks and minnows! It's this game Alfred taught me! One person be a shark and the rest of us be minnows. Last person to get caught wins!" she chirped.

So that was how they ended up passing two hours at the channel, with highly competitive games of sharks and minnows, which Matthew almost always won (for once being invisible to everyone but Jeanne-Catalina and Nicolas had an advantage). Soon after they were all on the beach, wrapped up in towels, laughing and joking. Arthur looked around with a small smile. Now he, Francis, Antonio, and Lovino may not be on the best of terms…but he had to admit they weren't exactly bad company. He couldn't fight the laughter as Jeanne-Catalina wrestled with Matthew, who was obviously feeling rather awkward since he really didn't want to touch her inappropriately. Nicolas soon joined the tussle, and Matthew got a little more comfortable. He loved times like this, where they could all forget their differences for just a few hours to enjoy life a little bit.

"Well Frog…never thought I'd say this, but perhaps we should do this again next year…"

"_Oui_, the kids do seem to enjoy it."

"Wow! Arthur and Francis agreed on something!"

Shockingly enough, that statement was made by Matthew and not one of the other kids. The Brit and the Frenchman both eyed their former colony before Arthur tackled Matthew. Nicolas jumped on Arthur, Jeanne-Catalina and Francis not far behind. Antonio decided to join in the little skirmish while Lovino just sat there shaking his head.

"Crazy idiots…" he muttered.

By the time they'd finished it was almost sundown. Matthew offered to drive Arthur and Nicolas home while the others headed back to the hotel they were currently staying at. Arthur accepted and carried the now sleeping Gibraltarian boy to the car. He smiled as he buckled the boy in and sat down next to him. The drive home was quiet, both the older nations tired out from earlier that day. Matthew dropped them off and with a quick goodbye was gone. The Brit carried his son into the house and set him down on his bed. He changed the boy into some pajamas before changing himself. Arthur yawned as he quickly microwaved something to eat. He was about to wake Nicolas to see if he wanted some food when he felt a weight on his legs.

"I love you Father. Happy Father's Day," Nicolas said sleepily.

He was holding out a handmade card that Arthur accepted immediately. The Brit bent down and hugged the small boy before saying, "I love you too Nicolas. I love you too. You're the best son anyone could ask for."

Needless to say the next morning when Alfred arrived, he found the Brit and the Gibraltarian boy asleep on the couch. He chuckled and snapped a few pictures with his iPhone. Arthur was sprawled out on the couch with Nicolas perched on his stomach. The small boy was curled into a little ball, and one of Arthur's arms was wrapped protectively around him. The American smiled before placing a card down on the table before disappearing out the door. What the card said was:

Happy Father's Day Artie. I know it's a day late an' all and I know I only thought of you as a brother, and I know I kinda hurt your feelings with the whole revolution thing, I just wanted to say thanks. You took me in, gave me practically everything, and helped me become who I am today. Thanks for putting up with me all those years Artie. Just wanted to let you know dude I still love you. Say hi to Nicky for me will ya?

From,

Alfred

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if I made any canon characters OOC. It's my headcanon that Arthur would be a little less firm with Nicolas considering how long Gibraltar's stayed with England in real life. Fun fact: Spain tried to gain sovereignty over Gibraltar twice, but the Gibraltarians shot them down both times in favor of staying with the UK. I believe that would make Arthur a little less stiff since Nicolas prefers him over Antonio.**

**That being said, Lovino wouldn't particularly care for him, and Antonio probably wouldn't say much to him. Going with Lovino, I do believe he would actually be decent to Jeanne-Catalina because: 1) she's a female and I've read online he's kinder towards women, and 2) they were both apart of Spain's house around the same time. History shows that Spain doted most on South Italy, so he probably wouldn't see her as a rival for affection like he would see Feliciano. Besides she gets enough love from France (NOT THAT KIND) and really Lovino probably doesn't want anything from the Wine Bastard.**

**So sorry for any OOC-ness that might have occurred in writing this fic. Please review, that's always welcome, and I'm always looking to improve. On that note, Happy Father's Day!**

**Steggy~**


End file.
